


daughter of the moonstone

by messofunfinishedthoughts



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bright Moon (She-Ra), F/M, Glimmer is a Good Mother (She-Ra), Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Married Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Royalty, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messofunfinishedthoughts/pseuds/messofunfinishedthoughts
Summary: three years has passed since the battle of etheria, and bow and glimmer, now the beloved king and queen of bright moon, decide it is time to settle down and start their own family.
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. some good news

**Author's Note:**

> a short intro to where everyone in the best friend squad learns some life-changing news.

"What if she's just ill? Glimmer's never really ill, though, and-"  
"Enough already!" Catra snaps, cutting Bow off. He had been yammering on for the past ten minutes, and Catra had finally snapped.  
“You’re making me dizzy with all that pacing.” Catra adds. Bow stops pacing, looking over at the brunette feline woman. Adora nods, and places a hand on top of her newly-wed wife's. The two had been married for six months, but to Adora, it only felt like yesterday. She smiles at Catra, with a meaningful glance that she knows only her wife will understand, before staring back up at Bow.  
  
"Calm down, Bow." Adora speaks in a relaxed tone.  
"You're sounding too relaxed, she could be-" Bow begins to panic again.  
"Ill? Perish the thought." Catra murmurs sarcastically.  
"That makes her Etherian, Bow. Everyone is susceptible to being a little sick." Adora chips in.  
"Adora, you know as well as I do that Glimmer has never been ill a day in her life." Bow reasons. "Her mother was an angelic being after all."  
"Yes, I'm aware that her heritage is advantageous for her immune system. But I think you're forgetting that she was constantly throwing up in the week running up to her coronation. Do you remember the days after we came back to Bright Moon after the war? Bow, she's not completely immune to sickness." Adora explains in a careful tone.  
"Aren't you supposed to be the group optimist?" Catra addresses Bow, folding her arms with a slight raise of her eyebrow. Adora raises a hand, indicating a single finger towards her wife.  
"Catra is right. Come on, Bow, sit down." Adora pats the window seat where she and Catra are currently perched. Bow sighs, and takes a seat. He twists his wedding band around his finger, anxiously waiting.  
  
After a few minutes, Glimmer walks out of the bathroom, and Bow is the first one to rise. Glimmer smiles at his action.  
"Well? Are you dying? Do we have to plan a funeral?" Catra jokes. Bow pointedly glares at her.  
"More like a baby shower." Glimmer smiles, walking towards the group. Adora rises from the window seat, smiling.  
"Wow Glimmer! You're gonna be a mom!" She exclaims. Bow holds Glimmer in a tight hug, starting to cry.  
"Oh here we go." Catra smirks, as she stands besides Adora. Bow starts to cry tears of joy, looking gently at Glimmer.  
  
"Wait." Bow freezes. Glimmer tilts her head in confusion.  
“Oh no." Bow says.  
"Bow?" Glimmer asks.  
"What's wrong?" Adora asks.  
"So, uh, what do we tell Micah?" Bow asks. Catra holds back a snort of amusement.  
"At least me and Adora don't have to worry about what our parents have to say about our pre-“Catra begins to joke, before Adora whips her head round at her wife.  
"Wait, what?” Bow asks.  
“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Glimmer asks, as Catra sheepishly smiles at Adora, who is shaking her head at her wife. The blonde rolls her eyes, but smiles at her friends.  
"We were gonna tell you guys, but then you announced you wanted to start a family and we didn't want to steal the limelight-"  
"Get on with it, Adora." Glimmer interrupts.  
"So me and Catra are having a baby too? We're about three months gone? Well, specifically, Catra is about three months." Adora stammers out. Bow and Glimmer exchange a joyous look, before hugging Adora and Catra respectively.  
  
“ _Three?!_ And you didn’t tell us?!” Glimmer speaks, folding her arms.  
"This is going to be so cute!" Bow exclaims.  
"I knew you'd act like this." Catra sighs.  
“I can’t believe you guys hid this! How long have you known?” Glimmer asks.  
“I took a test on the third week, and told Adora on the fourth.” Catra admits.  
“You guys have been hiding this for TWO MONTHS?!” Glimmer shouts.  
“Should you be yelling?” Catra asks, a cocky edge to her voice. “I read in a book that stress isn’t good for the baby.”  
“The look Adora gave you before.” Bow clicks.  
“When you yelled at me. That was her telling you to calm down. For your kitten’s sake.” Before anyone can stop him, Bow cries again.  
  
Catra rubs her hands on her face, groaning. For three years now she has been dealing with Bow’s antics, and yet, as much as she adores him (but would never tell him that), he could be quite overbearing at the best of times.  
“You know,” Glimmer speaks. “I always thought Adora would carry.”  
“Wow okay.” Catra responds sarcastically, earning laughter from Adora and Glimmer.  
“Adora literally just turned around to me one night and said ‘Catra, I want a kitten.’” Catra explains.  
“I might faint. Forgive me if I’m wrong, but did Adora finally learn what it is to ask for something from others instead of giving to them?” Glimmer asks. Adora pouts.  
“Uhh rude.” She speaks.  
“But a valid point.” Catra concludes.  
  
Adora goes to retort, she really tries, but one look at Catra and she melts. Catra is only just three months gone, but Adora can already see through Catra’s top the little baby bump where their child resides.  
“We figured that we would be more successful in having a kitten if i carried.” Catra adds.  
“Enough about us though. Did the test tell you how far along you are, Glimmer?” Adora asks.  
“Just over a month it says. How I didn’t notice is beyond me.” Glimmer speaks.  
“You guys, this is going to be amazing! The Best Friend Squad starting families of their own. What if our kids are the next Best Friend Squad?” Bow asks with gushy eyes. Catra rolls her eyes, as Glimmer looks lovingly at her husband. Adora places a hand on her wife’s stomach, smiling, as Bow does the same to Glimmer, still crying.  
“I’m still scared to tell Micah.” He speaks. Glimmer laughs, placing her hand over Bow’s, giving him a reassuring look. He smiles at her, and places a gentle kiss on her lips. Finally, this is the future that they had all been waiting for.


	2. the memory of her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glimmer (supported by catra) breaks the news to micah that she and bow are expecting their first child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> etheria is a planet full of magic and advanced science, so i like to believe that something such as finding out a baby's gender can happen much sooner on in the pregnancy. additionally, glimmer comes from a family of sorcerers, so it would probably be easier for her to discover the gender of her baby by using magic.

After finding out about Glimmer and Catra's pregnancies, the Best Friend Squad decided to sit Micah down first of all. Bow and Adora reasoned that maybe Micah would feel easier about Glimmer's pregnancy if he knew that Catra was also in the same boat. It would be better to tell him first, before they announced it to their friends, and eventually the kingdom.  
  
So on a calm Tuesday morning, Glimmer nervously taps on her father's door. Catra stands besides her, as they exchange a glance. Catra smiles reassuringly. Stars above, Glimmer had never in a million years predicted this. If you'd have told her about four-five years ago that in a few years' time, she'd be standing outside her father's bedroom door, about to break the news that she was pregnant with hers and Bow's first child, with Catra as her support, she'd have fainted. Possibly attacked you. How different things were now than in the days of the war.  
  
"Oh, good morning girls. Is everything alright?" Micah answers the door within seconds, repressing a yawn.  
He wears his day-to-day clothes, but his hair is unruly and knotted, a sign that he had not been up very long. Glimmer inhales nervously.  
"Could we come in?" Catra asks, taking control of the situation. Micah stands aside.  
"Of course, of course. Can I get you some tea?" Micah asks.  
"That would be nice." Catra says, as Glimmer nods.  
  
"So," Micah speaks as he picks up some china teacups from his sideboard. "What have I done to be deserving of such a personal visit?"  
"Dad, we actually have something to tell you." Glimmer says, awkwardly fumbling with her dress. Micah turns around, casting a rune over a teapot, heating up the water inside.  
"You're worrying me now, Glim. What's wrong?" Micah asks.  
"I-" Glimmer starts to explain, but her eyes widen, and she puts a hand over her mouth.  
  
Catra had seen this expression before, back on Prime's ship, three and a half long years ago. The feline woman reaches out her hand, but Glimmer simply holds onto her lilac dress, and runs into her father's ensuite bathroom. The sound of throwing up is heard two seconds later, as Micah and Catra follow Glimmer. Micah's features contort into worry, as Catra walks into the bathroom, brushing back some hair from Glimmer's face as the Queen leans over the toilet. Her skin is warm, too warm. It makes Glimmer want to be sick all over again. Apparently, her body takes this as a hint to throw up the remains of her breakfast that had not yet been digested. So much for eating for two.  
  
"Ughh, I hate this." Glimmer murmurs, as Catra pours a glass of water, and hands it to Glimmer. The pink-haired woman takes the glass shakily.  
“You know the sickness shouldn't even start until the sixth week? I've been having sickness for a week already and I’m only on my fifth week.” Glimmer complains to Catra.  
"I'm sorry, sickness? Would one of you tell me what is going on?" Micah asks, oblivious.  
"I'm pregnant, dad. Me and Bow finally succeeded." Glimmer blurts out, using the sink to get up from the floor. Micah stares at his daughter, dumbfounded.  
  
Ever since Adora and Bow had rescued Micah from Beast Island almost four years ago, Micah keeps getting whiplash from how fast Glimmer's life is happening. First, he had missed almost sixteen years of her life whilst being trapped on Beast Island. And then, when someone finally rescued him, recognised him, he had the pure luck that they were friends with his daughter. But then he found out that Glimmer was Queen, and that Angella was gone. Then before he could reunite with Glimmer, Prime kidnapped her. When Glimmer was rescued, he was chipped by Prime. It seemed like fate was doing everything to keep them apart. But finally, Glimmer came through for him, unlocked her true potential, after fighting herself for so long, and she managed to stop him from hurting anyone else, including her. They’d been reunited after Adora had ended the threat of Horde Prime for good, wiping him out of existence.  
  
Then, after the war was truly over, Micah had watched as Glimmer became a diplomat and representative of Etheria in the new space coalition, which had been formed to rebuild the universe after Prime’s twisted control. Micah knew then that his little girl was all grown up. Part of him yearned for the young toddler who ran around the halls of Bright Moon with all the excitement and joy a child should feel. When Glimmer had been that small, she’d never known the severity of the war. Now, she’d been a part of it, lost so much. Yet here she was, the Queen who had helped to lead the Rebellion to victory.  
  
Two years after the coalition formed, Bow and Glimmer had gotten married, and two months ago, they'd announced that they wanted to start a family. Now, here Glimmer was, throwing up in Micah's toilet, telling him that she is pregnant. Micah remembers when Angella had announced her pregnancy. He had been immediately overjoyed. Now he was stumped. How could he help Glimmer through this without Angella?  
  
"Dad?" Glimmer asks, after a few moment of silence. Micah clears his throat, tears in his eyes.  
"I'm so happy for you, Glimmer." He says, embracing his daughter. "I don't really know a lot about-"  
"Dad, it's okay. I'm not alone." Glimmer says, and gestures Catra to speak. The brunette nervously looks at the former King of Bright Moon.  
"Me and Adora are actually having a baby too. I’m pregnant.” She says, awkwardly. Micah's eyes widen.  
"Catra, that's wonderful! Oh, you're both pregnant at the same time. Wow." Micah says, genuinely dumbstruck.  
"I'm a bit further ahead than Sparkles here, so we'll use that to our advantage." Catra jokes, grinning.  
"Come on, Catra. This isn't one of our battle plans. It isn’t about advantages and disadvantages anymore." Glimmer laughs.  
  
"Well, I'm thrilled for you both. When will the ball be, anyway?" Micah asks, walking back into the bedroom, casually, as if his 22-year-old daughter had not just told him that she was expecting his first grandchild. Glimmer and Catra follow Micah, and exchange a confused glance.  
"Ball?" They ask in unison.  
"Yes?" Micah replies, equally confused.  
"Do you not know? It's tradition for the Queen of Bright Moon to throw a ball announcing her pregnancy. Usually, they try to find an event to shadow the ball, to avoid suspicion. With Angella's pregnancy, we made it out to be a night free from the war, where people could come to the castle and feel safe. With the borders of the Whispering Woods, we were indeed safe. But it was also the night we announced that Bright Moon was gaining a princess. Do you know the gender of your baby?" Micah asks. Glimmer rubs a hand across her stomach.  
"No, not yet. I think we want to wait for a little while." Glimmer explains, as Micah nods. He smiles, as if recollecting a memory.  
"I think I've had an idea. Why don't we go and find some old photo albums? From the ball your mother and I hosted to announce that she was pregnant with you?" Micah asks. Glimmer smiles.  
"I'd like that."

  


An hour later, after Micah has eaten breakfast, and Catra has gone with Adora to see Madame Razz, Glimmer and Micah sit in Queen Angella's old room, some photo albums laid out in front of them. On returning to Bright Moon after the war, Micah had been given different sleeping chambers than the ones he used to share with Angella. Nobody apart from the castle servants had been in here since the angelic Queen had sacrificed herself. Being back here was strange, for both Glimmer and Micah. The last time Glimmer had been here, it was straight after Adora had told her that Angella had stayed behind to save Etheria. The new Queen of Bright Moon remembers perfectly, the tears she'd cried, the sadness, the anger, the pure _emotion_ that had consumed her completely. She remembers opening letters addressed to her, remembers reading them over and over, as if that could bring Angella back. [1]  
  
Even after four years, Angella's scent still lingered, a mix of sugar and strawberries. By the stars, Micah missed her.  
"I even found a baby album of yours. I thought maybe we could, you know, have a look through it. Show you what you're in for." Micah jokes lightly. Glimmer rubs his arm softly. She picks up a white album, with a round circle on the front. In the circle is a picture of King Micah and Queen Angella, the latter holding a hand onto her stomach. She wears a loose-fitting pink gown, with a flowing blue cape. Back in the days before Glimmer was born, Angella had never sported a cape with her outfit like her daughter and husband, she merely wore a flowing dress. However, on dress occasions, Angella would wear a cape to symbolise the 'Royal Family of Bright Moon' status.  
Just like her daughter Glimmer, Angella had sparkles in the undertone of her hair, which she would later completely pass onto Glimmer. Micah stands beside Angella, sporting the same outfit he had in the portal.  
  
"The ball truly was fun." Micah says, flicking open the album Glimmer had chosen. The father and daughter gently turn the pages, jotting down any particular things from the pictures that stick out to them. Tears gather in Micah's eyes as he remembers the ball, remembers the joy he had felt throughout the whole of Angella's pregnancy. He remembers the joy he had felt when Glimmer had been born, and he had seen her for the first time. It seemed like only yesterday he was holding a bundle of blankets in his arms with his little girl wrapped in them. But it had been 22 years. Now, his baby girl was having her own baby. He had missed so much. To make it worse, Angella wasn't around either.  
"Oh, dad." Glimmer murmurs, as Micah sniffles. Glimmer puts the album down, and wraps her arms around her father. Glimmer begins to cry as well, soft hiccups and warm tears. They sit like that, just mourning their losses wordlessly, for who knows how long.  
  
"You know, she'd be proud of you." Micah whispers after a while.  
"She missed you so much." Glimmer replies, wiping her tears. Micah nods.  
"I remember. The portal. Before we parted, she told me she missed me, before she went to help you. I tried to tell her I wasn't dead, but the portal caught up with me before she could hear me." Micah explains.  
"I miss her." Glimmer sighs. Micah kisses his daughter's forehead.  
"Me too." He pauses for a moment.  
"Why don't you take this album into your chambers?" Micah asks, holding up a lilac album. Slotted into the diamond shaped photo cover on the front of the album is a picture of Angella, Micah, and baby Glimmer. The pink-eyed princess is giggling up at Angella, whilst Angella holds her softly. Micah is stood behind Angella, smiling fondly at his wife and daughter. Glimmer takes the album gently, not wanting to damage it in the slightest way. This was by far the most important album of the lot, and Glimmer knew in that moment that she would treasure it. Maybe even pass it down to her child one day.  
  
"Thanks, dad." Glimmer holds the album to her chest, more specifically close to her heart. Micah smiles.  
"You know," Glimmer starts. "She left me letters. For when I would become Queen. There are some funny stories in there of the old Princess Alliance meetings. Is it true that you and Mermista's dad once accidentally flooded the beach at Mystacor?"  
"Oh, I remember that!" Micah laughs. "We were trying to decide whether it was better to use his hydrokinesis or my magic to bring a boat inland. But we flooded the beach instead. Your mother was amused, I know she was."  
"Amused is one word." Glimmer laughs. "Oh, and there was this other letter that mentioned-"  
  
The afternoon dissolves away into an exchange of stories between Micah and Glimmer of times spent with Angella. Whilst they missed her immensely, her memory was something that brought them joy. One thing that Glimmer took away from that afternoon was that she would make sure her child knew who Angella was, how important she had been in ending the threat of the Horde, and how unconditionally Angella would love her grandchild.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to imagine that catra and glimmer become a support system for each other in the years after the war, and have a soft relationship through their pregnancies as they can relate to each other (as seen when catra helps glimmer with her morning sickness)
> 
> [1]: reference to a fanfiction detailing how glimmer reacted after angella's sacrifice- https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271126


End file.
